I Hope You Think Of Me
by DaMiatzu
Summary: It starts with a ridiculous summer trip that Arthur didn't want to go on. But, maybe it isn't so bad after he meets a certain Alfred Jones. Perhaps it's even..enjoyable.. Warnings: language, boys love, maybe OOC moments...
1. From Three Summers Back

_~From Three Summers Back~_

The humid forest air hit Arthur the moment he opened the door of the car his parents rented for this trip, his white button-up shirt already sticking to him a little. He frowned, and using a hand to shield his eyes from the sun glaring down at him, taking a look around.

Absolutely nothing about the secluded place struck his fancy. The cottage-cabin-whatever _thing_ that he and his parents were to stay in looked old and far too tiny for them to actually spend the summer in. The lake – Oh _God_, the lake – had green… _gunk_ floating on it and it looked like the dirtiest thing Arthur had ever seen. _And,_ Arthur thought as he slapped at a mosquito, _can't forget those darling little insects..._

Arthur let out a heavy sigh as he rounded the car to get his suitcase out of the trunk. He lifted the heavy case out, and immediately went to go inside. He didn't notice the other set of parents conversing with his own and an over-excited, over-exaggerating teen with them.

As Arthur went inside, he learned that the cabin, or whatever it was called, was actually rather spacious. A little kitchen/dining room was to his left, and a living space flanked his right. The blonde kept walking, heading for the bedrooms in the back, finding one that he could claim. He flopped his suitcase down on the bed, opening it to grab one of the few (_very few_) short-sleeved shirts he had packed.

_I didn't even want to go on this bloody trip..._ Arthur sighed, slipping the t-shirt on in place of the dress shirt. _Haven't the foggiest why my parents would chose this bleeding place to go for a vacation..._ Arthur store at his suitcase for a moment, deliberating whether or not to unpack right then. Because, he had been wanting a smoke for quite a while... Well, since the plane had landed, actually...

His lungs won out, craving something far from "fresh air". He dug around in his suitcase, looking for the pack of smokes he'd hidden in there; he pocketed them when he did find them, a matchbox shoved into it as well. Arthur accidentally slammed the door as he went outside, drawing the attention of the group still gathered by the (still packed) car. _Shit_.

"Arthur, come over here and introduce yourself!" His mother called to him, then turned towards the other woman there, smiling. "That's my son I was telling you about, Jessie." Arthur stopped a few feet beside the other teen, who stared at him in great interest. _Jessie?_

His mother nudged him, whispering 'be polite' to him. Arthur snorted quietly, but complied. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He held his hand out to the man first, who shook it as would be deemed properly. "Joseph Jones; please call me Joe." Arthur nodded, turning to 'Jessie', whose cold grip held onto his hand almost painfully. "I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jessie!"

Arthur finally had his hand removed from the smiling woman's grasp, turning to the teen as the adults resumed their conversation. He held his hand out one last time, and the taller teen took his hand, shaking it vigorously, "The name's Alfred F. Jones, nice ta—wow, your eyebrows are ginormous!" The Brit sputtered indignantly for a moment, before muttering that he was going for a walk, taking off stomping towards the trees.

He heard a cry of 'hey, wait up!' as he rather violently took the pack of smokes from his pocket. He put one in-between his lips, grabbing a match. As Alfred caught up with his, Arthur lit up, tossing the extinguished match to the ground. Alfred made a face as Arthur took a drag, blowing the smoke in Alfred's general direction. Alfred waved at the air in front of his face coughing; Arthur smirked.

"You know," Alfred said as he finished his coughing fit, "smoking is bad for your lungs!" He reached over, taking the smoke from him. Arthur growled, grabbing his cigarette back, and punching Alfred in the side. He 'oof'-ed, grabbing at his side. He pouted at Arthur, still walking "That wasn't very nice you know..!"

"Well, I'm not particularly nice, so why don't you sod off now?" Arthur said, almost cruelly as he put his cigarette back between his lips. Alfred just laughed, slinging an arm around the shorter male.

"Well, I like ya! You're interesting; most people just kind of don't tell me off like you did!" Arthur store at him as if there was a bird on his head.

"Well, normal people would assume that they should _leave that person alone_." Alfred looked at him for a long moment, taking his arm back.

"Well, ya looked a little lonely! And I – being a hero – can't let you be lonely!" Arthur frowned as Alfred's smile increased. _This foolish boy is going to irritate me to no end.._

"I am _not_ lonely. I like solitude, that's not a terrible thing." Arthur took a particularly long drag, shutting his eyes and blowing out with an almost serene expression. Alfred smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Nah, but it makes ya sound lonely…" He whispered, too quiet for Arthur to hear.


	2. Your Eyes Put The Stars To Shame

_~Your Eyes Put The Stars To Shame~_

It was dusk – a week after he first got there - and Arthur sat alone on the dock, a book in hand, iPod turned way up. He turned the page when he noticed movement in the water. Looking up, he glimpsed a sunny shade of blonde splashing through the water. Arthur made a face, returning to his book, but it didn't last for long as that bright haired male spotted and swam towards him.

Arthur glanced back at Alfred when he reached the dock, and saw that he was saying something, but pretended he didn't notice him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Alfred pout. _That's almost... adorable.._ Arthur blushed and mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

Busy in thought, he didn't see Alfred reach up and tug an ear bud out. Arthur winced a little. "Ow! You git, that hurt!" he glared at the boy in the water, who laughed.

"Chilax Artie!" Arthur winced at the nickname. "Geez, you're such a woman!"

"I am not!" Alfred laughed.

"Aw, I'm jus' messin' with ya!" Arthur frowned again. Alfred paused a moment, then, "Are you listening to The Sex Pistols?" Arthur looked genuinely surprised.

"You know who they are?" Alfred laughed.

"Well, yeah! I heard them mentioned in _RENT_, so, yeah! I looked them up, and they're pretty awesome – not as awesome as those American bands, but – A-artie, wh-why're you looking at me like that?"

"... Nothing... Bleeding git..."

It was silent for a moment before Alfred had the look like he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Hey, why don't ya come have a swim!"

"In _that_ water?" Alfred nodded. "No way." Alfred pouted.

The next second, Arthur found his book placed on the dock, ear bud ripped out of his ear, and himself submerged in water. Arthur struggled for a moment before he figured out which way was 'up'. Sputtering and seething, Arthur glared towards the joyous laughter.

"You….. Y-you fucking wanker! How dare you..!" He swam swiftly towards Alfred, who yelped, tried to swim away, and failed. Not like he stood much of a chance, really, swimming was as natural to Arthur as walking.

Arthur pushed down on Alfred's shoulders, dunking him in the water, arms flailing around. Broken versions of Arthur's name were yelled, along with laughter. Eventually, Alfred managed to grab a hold of Arthur, ceasing the dunking. Arthur pulled away, swam over to the dock and pulled himself up; Alfred followed but stayed in the water, laying his arms on the dock.

As Arthur fussed with his clothes (_They're all wet, you sodding git..._), Alfred tilted his head to look at the book Arthur had been reading.

"Jane Ea... Ei- Earie..?" Arthur winced at the boy's awful pronunciation.

"_Jane Eyre_. Yes. What about it..?"

"... I think girls in my school read that." Arthur snorted.

"Lovely to know your peers have good taste. You could learn from them."

"Hey! I do so have good taste!"

"Yes, I could tell from your Superman swimming trunks."

"Don't you diss Superman! He's awesome! And anyways, what would you know, you're reading a women's book!"

Arthur squawked at that comment, "It is _not_ a women's book! It's a classic!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Puh-_LEASE._ Every girl I know says it's a romance, and – look! It says so on it!" Arthur scowled deeply at that, making Alfred laugh as he lowered his head into his arms, tilted so that he was still staring at Arthur.

After a few moments, Alfred spoke, "Betchya haven' had that much fun in a long time, huh?" Arthur stopped fussing with his clothes and looked at Alfred, who was smiling warmly up at him. It was then that he realized the sun had set, the moonlight dancing on the water, which created beautiful light effects on anything within its reach. Which included half-submerged Alfred and Arthur.

"_Fun?_ You think I had _fun_ getting bloody soaked?" Arthur managed to say after a minute of silence, picking up his book, playing with the corners of it (_Oh, bloody Hell, they're all damp as well.._)

"Well, yeah... Yer eyes got this... This sort of happy sparkle to them!" Arthur raged, hitting Alfred on the head; the American just laughed.

"My eyes don't _sparkle!_" Arthur yelled out.

And Arthur wouldn't admit that he _did_, in fact, have fun with that git. And, Alfred would have loved to admit that the way the Brit's eyes shined put all the stars in the sky to shame.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Guess who found this story again? 8D This gal right here! -points to self-_

_So, I'm reuploading this after so long, because I'd lost it, and... Well, honestly, I apologize for that, but I do hope people enjoy it still... -shuffles, smiles-_

_Something random – can anyone guess what song inspired me?_

_Oh, lastly, reviews are love! I will continue quicker if I get reviews, so please! –is hopeful-_

_~Matzuki_


	3. That's A Lie

_~That's A Lie~_

It was only two days until Arthur saw the American again. Somehow, his parents had forgotten to mention that they were staying at the Jones's place that night. _"It'll be fun! Besides, that Alfred boy will be there, you can talk to him!" _Somehow, it seemed to Arthur that the world was dead-set on trying to make them friends.

… Which Arthur didn't _really_ want. The boy was a sodding wanker, who couldn't keep out of other's business! Arthur glared at his mum's head in front of him. If she hadn't made him introduce himself...

Before he knew it, they were in front of a similar cabin to their own, just…. Quite a bit larger... Arthur eyed it, feeling like he'd been cheated out of something, which—

"_ARTIE!_" A loud voice exclaimed mere seconds before Arthur was enveloped in a leather jacket'd hug.

"G-git..! I told you, _don't call me that!_" Arthur struggled to get out of the obviously stronger teen's embrace. His parents hadn't done anything to help, either. His dad had rolled his eyes; his mum giggling, commenting on how 'close of friends they had become so quickly!'

"Al, dear, don't suffocate the guests!" Jessie laughed.

"Nah, mom, it's just Arthur, so's all good! We're buddies, right, Artie?" The boy looked down at him, and the expression was one the Brit couldn't say no to… (Not that he said yes, either..!)

"Just let _go_ of me!" Alfred decided that this was a good time to listen, totally ignoring the angered look in Arthur's eyes. Instead, he grabbed Arthur's hand, dragging him off to the trees. "'S gonna be a while 'til supper's done, so let's take a walk!"

"Quit making decisions for me!" Arthur tried walking faster to keep up with Alfred. The Brit could feel him hesitate for a moment as they headed down a trail before Alfred laced their fingers together, as opposed to just holding it. Arthur blushed at the gesture, staring at their interlaced hands between them.

The funny thing was, was that it didn't feel wrong to Arthur. In fact, it felt very _right._ And it almost scared him enough to go running back down the path, back towards their parents and beg to leave. Almost.

"... A-alfred.?"

"Hmm?" Alfred stopped walking, turning towards Arthur, a small blush on his face, hopeful smile, and nervous look in his blue eyes. Arthur had to look away.

"Nothing..."

A few hours after Alfred and a still semi-flustered Arthur returned back from their walk, supper had been eaten, the Jones's retired to their room and the Kirkland's asleep in a spare room. Alfred was sharing his room with Arthur, het set up an air mattress for himself, and he let Arthur take his bed despite his protests (_"No, _you're _the guest! You should be comfortable!"_). The thing was that Alfred _wouldn't shut up._..

"-and then Matthew fell outta the tree, so I – being the Hero! – carried him to the house so that my aunt, his mom, could clean up his knee! Wasn't I totally awesome?" Alfred lay with his elbows propping him up so that he could stare at Arthur, whose eyelids were steadily getting heavier.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, love." Arthur muttered. Alfred went silent for a moment, and the Brit thought that he had thankfully decided to go to sleep.

His hope vanished when Alfred asked, "So, why did your family choose to come down here, anyways? It isn't the most popular holiday destination – I should know, we come here every summer!"

"Mmmm... My dad wanted to get away from the rain in England, and my mum had heard about this little spot from a friend who travels a lot. I wanted to stay in England, but I had no choice in the matter... So, may I ask, how do you survive every single summer here?" Arthur asked, propping himself up with an elbow, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh! Well, my cousin – you know, Mattie, the one I told you about – him and Aunt Marie normally come with us, and we do lots of stuff together! But they couldn't come this year..." Alfred pouted for a moment, before returning excited eyes back towards Arthur. "So, you're actually from England..?" The expression on Alfred's face was one of wonder.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What, you thought the accent was just a joke?" Alfred flushed.

"W-well, not really, but I just..." Alfred's expression turned to one of concentration. "I thought, you know, maybe you'd moved nearby, and just kept it, somehow." He shrugged the best he could in his position.

Arthur 'hmm'-d, suddenly finding something to talk about. "Say, Alfred?" Said boy looked at him. "Why did you, uhm.. Grab my hand today, in the forest..?"

Alfred laughed nervously, "W-well, I didn't want ya t' get lost! I'm the Hero; I can't have people getting lost while I'm with them!" the American smiled brightly towards Arthur, then, finally, _thankfully_ yawning. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Well, goodnight, Mr. Hero." And with that, Arthur laid back down and turned away from Alfred, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ _-hums- I'll be uploading these all today...Trying to write more of it, but my own original characters are begging for attention..._

_Well, uhm, if there's any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it! xD_

_I would very much love a review, thank you! Even just one would make me a very happy author._

_~Matzuki_


	4. My Favourite Song We Danced To

_~My Favourite Song We Danced To~_

Arthur woke up with a start when he felt a sudden weight on the bed. "What are-"

"A-arthur, I th-think I heard something..." Arthur rolled his eyes in the darkness _Really? Oh, it's probably only three in the morning! This git.._

"Probably my parents. They are across the hall, and you—"

"No! I mean, I-i..." Alfred's voice grew very quiet, "I think I heard a ghost..." If Arthur had free hands, he most definitely would have face-palmed.

"Alfred, really? I know you're childish, but that is ridiculous!" Alfred lifted his head up to look at Arthur, a pout on his face.

A soft thump came from down the hall, and Alfred yelped, clinging to Arthur even tighter. The Brit made a very unmanly squeak, proceeding to struggle in Alfred's iron grip. "A-alf-fred! I can't _move!_ Let me go..!" He was met with a face nuzzling into his covers and the shake of a head. Arthur sighed, exasperated.

"Alfred. If you stop trying to _crush me_ then I'll let you stay. However, if you do not, I _will_ make you regret it." After a few seconds, the hold around Arthur loosened, but did not let up. He sighed, _Git... I guess that'll have to do.._ He blushed, then closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep...

* * *

It was later that day, and Arthur was sitting on Alfred's front porch, waiting for him. Apparently, Alfred had plans for that day. Well, something besides the waps's nest that that git had showed him, _really_ shown him, with the wasps all mad about _their_ space being invaded..

"Arrrttiiieee~" Arthur groaned at the tone the American used (he'd begun to give up on getting rid of that horrible nickname).

"What do you want, you insufferable git?" Alfred simply smiled in response.

"C'mon, I wanna show ya somethin'!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Really now? If it's anything like that bloody wasp's nest-!"

"It isn't I swear!" Alfred laughed, "But, that wasn't too bad, you didn't get stung! Anyways, let's go!" For the second time in 24 hours, Alfred intertwined their fingers, tugging Arthur up from his seat on the porch step. Arthur scowled and protested weakly, Alfred just smiling at him, dragging him down a worn foot path.

After about twenty minutes of hand tugging, bickering, and laughter (Alfred's) they came to a small clearing in the trees. Except that like all others in that forest there wasn't a cabin in the middle of it, no roads lead up to it. The lake was near it, and a swing hanging off a tree nearby as to look out at the lake.

Arthur store out at the lake for a moment. It was the type of view that would be stunning to watch during sunset. The lake was rather large from this angle, and the treetops across it could be seen. The water looked murkier here rather then dirty; there wasn't any of that gunk shit.

"Wow..." Arthur breathed. Alfred smiled at him.

"Isn't it cool?" Alfred smiled, and Arthur thought it looked like the sun...

_No!_ Arthur shut his eyes and shook his head. _What the Hell is wrong with you?_

"Y-you don't like it? But you just said! UGH." Arthur quickly opened his eyes.

"N-no, I like it, I mean, uhm..." He took a moment to compose himself the best he could. "It's nice.."

Alfred grinned again, releasing Arthur's hand and running towards the swing. He jumped on it, his feet landing on the strong piece of wood that was the seat. Arthur just rolled his eyes and walked over, leaning against the tree.

"You are such a child."

Alfred stuck his tongue out and replied, "Least I'm not a woman."

"_I AM NOT A WOMAN!_" Arthur kicked the bottom of the swing, making Alfred fall and somehow got his arm tangled in the ropes holding the swing up.

"OW! Hey man, that wasn't cool!" Alfred said, trying to free his arm, rather unsuccessfully.

Arthur laughed at the boy's futile attempts, "Oh, can it." The Brit managed to get the swaying ropes, helping Alfred untangle his arm, still laughing quietly. The blue-eyed teen was looking at Arthur as his arm was freed, twisting it this way and that, checking for any damage.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Arthur said, making Alfred jump slightly.

"Oh, I was just thinking, that in this lighting, your eyebrows don't look that big! Ah, he-ow! Aaarrthuuurr~ that hurt!" Alfred rubbed his head where Arthur had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You're a git." Arthur leaned back against the tree, arms crossed and staring out across the lake. He jumped a little when a slightly tinny sounding guitar broke the short silence. "... How are you listening to Lifehouse here in the middle of nowhere?"

Alfred waved a small device around, "It's called an iPod Touch!"

Arthur rolled his eyes "I stand corrected, you are not just a child, but a spoiled one at that." Alfred made a whining sound; Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"... _I walked across an empty land; I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_" Alfred started singing, making the Brit look at him. _He actually doesn't have that bad of a singing voice.._ Arthur smiled a little.

The American suddenly jumped up, grabbing Arthur and spinning him around. "Y-you git, what are you doing? Are you _trying_ to make me fall?"

Alfred laughed, and kept singing "_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on... So tell me when you're gonna let me in? I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._"

Arthur gave in, letting the American make then twirl around in the small clearing as he sang still..

"_I came across a fallen tree;  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
Is this the place, we use to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on...  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in?  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

_And, If you have a minute why don't we go?  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything...  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?"_

Alfred slowed the spinning and looked at Arthur, a sort of amusement in his eyes.

_"Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So If you have a minute why don't we go;  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go,  
So why don't we go?"_

By now, Alfred had almost stopped 'dancing', but he still managed to hold Arthur close, making him blush. Alfred's eyes were closed, and his forehead was resting against Arthur's.

_"This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go,  
Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know..._

_Somewhere only we know..."_

Alfred opened his eyes once more and smiled at Arthur, who only stared back. On a sheer desire, Alfred leaned forward, kissing Arthur gently. The Brit's eyes went wide, his whole face going red. Alfred pulled back a second later, pink dusting his cheeks, and apologies spilling out of his mouth. Arthur frowned and pulled him back in for another kiss, not knowing what he was thinking.

Once again, Alfred broke it, and smiled down at Arthur, the emotion in his eyes the same as the others.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Uhm... Wow, this one is long. More than one thousand words.._

_The song used in this chapter is Lifehouse's version of _Somewhere Only We Know.

_I kind of ended this is a bad spot, huh? xD But I wasn't going to make it any longer. Also, I think the next few chapters will just be building up their relationship x3_

_I give cookies and cupcakes to reviewers! Reviews are love!_

_~Matzuki_


	5. I Woke Up To Find

_~Right Beside You~_

It was mid-morning when Arthur walked out of his cabin and into a bear-hug, and Alfred babbling about something. Arthur couldn't understand him with how fast he was talking.

"_Alfred!_ Calm down." Arthur managed to push Alfred away at arm's length. "Now, what is it?"

"It's Mattie's birthday tomorrow!" Alfred then got a stupid grin on his face. "And-and, guess what? It's my birthday on the 4th!" Alfred stopped for a moment and tilted his head. "You gonna get me somethin'?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes. We're in the middle of no-where, but I managed to slip out and find the latest technological gadget just for you."

Alfred laughed. "Aw, ya didn' have t'do that!"

Arthur store at him blankly. "Good. I was joking."

"... Oh! Alright, I see!" Alfred laughed uneasily. Arthur sighed.

"Well, what are you doing for Matthew's birthday?"

Alfred blinked. "Wha - oh! Right, well, uhm..." Alfred scratched the back of his head. "You know how he's been upset about his love life?" Arthur nodded. Well, he didn't_ know_ know, but whatever. "Well, I snuck – Ahh, _went_ into his room, and I went through his journal. It's some weirdo named 'Gilbert' he likes. So, I went on Mattie's computer and invited him here all heroically-like!"

"... Don't you think Matthew will be mad about this?"

Alfred grinned, "Nah! He'll thank me later if he does!"

_I bloody doubt it..._ "Wait, why are you bloody well telling me this?" Arthur searched Alfred's hopeful expression for a moment – oh... Arthur's eyes went wide. "Oh no. I am not getting involved in your little scheme!"

"Oh, Artie, come _on!_" Alfred griped. "It'll make Mattie happy! And, I, uhmm..." Alfred smiled with an almost embarrassed face. "Every hero needs a sidekick! So c'mon, help me out a bit?" Alfred threw him a pleading look.

The Brit stared at his (_cute_) face before grumbling his answer, "Fine, git, I'll help you. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming this whole bloody mess on you!"

Alfred smiled widely "But we won't! Now, let's go!" Alfred grabbed Arthur, pulling him to a red Chevy truck.

_How did I not see that monster of an automobile earlier?_ He thought as Alfred pushed him towards the passenger side door, running around to the driver's side and got in. As Arthur slammed his door shut, Alfred started the car, something with twang emitting from the speakers. Arthur winced, and the American teen laughed at him, clicking in his seatbelt.

"What, you don't like George Strait?" The car was shifted into drive and pulled out of the clearing, down some dirt road.

Arthur sneered at him as he did his belt up hastily. "I apologize that I don't find 'country music' appealing."

Alfred laughed again. "'S cool. But, y'know, there isn't really any radio reception out here, but y' can still play 'round with th' dials if ya want."

Arthur frowned, mind set on finding any decent music as he reached for the tuner, failing horribly as he settled on another country station. Arthur growled, flopping back into his seat and crossed his arms, glaring out the window. He swore he heard Alfred chuckle as he store easily down the 'road', but chose to ignore it.

Well, he _tried._ It would have been easier if a certain git didn't start speaking.

"Yeah, y'know somethin'? You always really did strike me as more of a Tim McGraw type guy." Arthur punched his arm as he laughed in good humor.

"Yes, right. And next time you know, I'll start speaking like I'm from the bloody South and eating 'fried chicken'." Arthur shuddered slightly.

"Hey! There's nuthin' wrong with th' South!" Alfred looked over at him.

"Git! Eyes on the bleeding road!"

"Oh, right! But, yeah, there's nuthin' wrong with th' South, I lived there for a few years!"

"And would you look at what happened with you?"

"Aww, I know you like me!" Arthur blushed as the git said that. "Huh, another Tim McGraw song... That's weird..."

Arthur shrugged, "Maybe it's an album-oriented country station, or something?"

"Maybe..." Silence encased the truck for a while before Alfred spoke again, "Y'know, I think you're warmin' up t' country music, y' aren't bitching 'bout it anymore!" Arthur shouted back at him, hitting his right shoulder repeatedly; Alfred just laughed.

* * *

They arrived at the town with the airport they were to meet 'Gilbert' at around mid-day, after a very long drive, arguments about the windows (rolled up or down), smoking in cars, and many, _many_ Tim McGraw songs later.

"So, what does this guy look like anyways?" Arthur asked, looking away from the doors to the small airport and towards Alfred.

"I dunno." He shrugged. Arthur gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur flinched as Arthur yelled at him. "How on earth do you expect to find him!"

"Artie, chill! I just told him to look for a manlier version of Matthew!"

Arthur glared at him. Alfred store back, searching his expression for... Whatever it was he was looking for. This little staring contest went on for a few minutes when a voice interrupted them.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you really do look like Mattie." The two jumped slightly at being interrupted, turning towards a red-eyed, silver haired teen. He smirked arrogantly at them, "Well, we gonna head out, or what?"

"Right! We gotta get back before Mattie notices we left! C'mon!" Alfred, in his over-excitement, grabbed Arthur's hand again, a snickering silverette following them.

* * *

The drive back was even longer then the drive there. Gilbert was even more annoying and arrogant and loud then Alfred, if that was even possible. Arthur was close to jumping out of the truck several times and walking, but decided against it.

As they pulled up to Alfred's cabin, Matthew was waiting just outside, glaring at the truck as soon as it came into view. The truck stopped and Gilbert jumped out, running up to Matthew and blabbering about something or another that made the blonde blush.

Matthew had wide eyes, focused on Alfred in a 'what-did-you-do' look.

Alfred smiled and winked at him, grabbing a suitcase Gilbert had tossed in the backseat.

Arthur sighed. _Like bloody fucking hell he's not going to be mad..._

* * *

_Author's notes: ... I have nothing against the South or Tim McGraw. _ I actually like Tim McGraw, and Southern accents are really... err, yeah..._

_I... I was planning on making this longer, with a little more PruCan, but –shrugs-_

_Yeah, a Tim McGraw song actually started playing on my YouTube. xD_

_Uhmm, next is Mattie's birthday and then Alfred's._

_Reviews are muchly loved! ^_^_

_~Matzuki_


	6. Right Beside You

_~Right Beside You~_

It was mid-morning when Arthur walked out of his cabin and into a bear-hug, and Alfred babbling about something. Arthur couldn't understand him with how fast he was talking.

"_Alfred!_ Calm down." Arthur managed to push Alfred away at arm's length. "Now, what is it?"

"It's Mattie's birthday tomorrow!" Alfred then got a stupid grin on his face. "And-and, guess what? It's my birthday on the 4th!" Alfred stopped for a moment and tilted his head. "You gonna get me somethin'?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes. We're in the middle of no-where, but I managed to slip out and find the latest technological gadget just for you."

Alfred laughed. "Aw, ya didn' have t'do that!"

Arthur store at him blankly. "Good. I was joking."

"... Oh! Alright, I see!" Alfred laughed uneasily. Arthur sighed.

"Well, what are you doing for Matthew's birthday?"

Alfred blinked. "Wha - oh! Right, well, uhm..." Alfred scratched the back of his head. "You know how he's been upset about his love life?" Arthur nodded. Well, he didn't_ know_ know, but whatever. "Well, I snuck – Ahh, _went_ into his room, and I went through his journal. It's some weirdo named 'Gilbert' he likes. So, I went on Mattie's computer and invited him here all heroically-like!"

"... Don't you think Matthew will be mad about this?"

Alfred grinned, "Nah! He'll thank me later if he does!"

_I bloody doubt it..._ "Wait, why are you bloody well telling me this?" Arthur searched Alfred's hopeful expression for a moment – oh... Arthur's eyes went wide. "Oh no. I am not getting involved in your little scheme!"

"Oh, Artie, come _on!_" Alfred griped. "It'll make Mattie happy! And, I, uhmm..." Alfred smiled with an almost embarrassed face. "Every hero needs a sidekick! So c'mon, help me out a bit?" Alfred threw him a pleading look.

The Brit stared at his (_cute_) face before grumbling his answer, "Fine, git, I'll help you. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming this whole bloody mess on you!"

Alfred smiled widely "But we won't! Now, let's go!" Alfred grabbed Arthur, pulling him to a red Chevy truck.

_How did I not see that monster of an automobile earlier?_ He thought as Alfred pushed him towards the passenger side door, running around to the driver's side and got in. As Arthur slammed his door shut, Alfred started the car, something with twang emitting from the speakers. Arthur winced, and the American teen laughed at him, clicking in his seatbelt.

"What, you don't like George Strait?" The car was shifted into drive and pulled out of the clearing, down some dirt road.

Arthur sneered at him as he did his belt up hastily. "I apologize that I don't find 'country music' appealing."

Alfred laughed again. "'S cool. But, y'know, there isn't really any radio reception out here, but y' can still play 'round with th' dials if ya want."

Arthur frowned, mind set on finding any decent music as he reached for the tuner, failing horribly as he settled on another country station. Arthur growled, flopping back into his seat and crossed his arms, glaring out the window. He swore he heard Alfred chuckle as he store easily down the 'road', but chose to ignore it.

Well, he _tried._ It would have been easier if a certain git didn't start speaking.

"Yeah, y'know somethin'? You always really did strike me as more of a Tim McGraw type guy." Arthur punched his arm as he laughed in good humor.

"Yes, right. And next time you know, I'll start speaking like I'm from the bloody South and eating 'fried chicken'." Arthur shuddered slightly.

"Hey! There's nuthin' wrong with th' South!" Alfred looked over at him.

"Git! Eyes on the bleeding road!"

"Oh, right! But, yeah, there's nuthin' wrong with th' South, I lived there for a few years!"

"And would you look at what happened with you?"

"Aww, I know you like me!" Arthur blushed as the git said that. "Huh, another Tim McGraw song... That's weird..."

Arthur shrugged, "Maybe it's an album-oriented country station, or something?"

"Maybe..." Silence encased the truck for a while before Alfred spoke again, "Y'know, I think you're warmin' up t' country music, y' aren't bitching 'bout it anymore!" Arthur shouted back at him, hitting his right shoulder repeatedly; Alfred just laughed.

* * *

They arrived at the town with the airport they were to meet 'Gilbert' at around mid-day, after a very long drive, arguments about the windows (rolled up or down), smoking in cars, and many, _many_ Tim McGraw songs later.

"So, what does this guy look like anyways?" Arthur asked, looking away from the doors to the small airport and towards Alfred.

"I dunno." He shrugged. Arthur gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur flinched as Arthur yelled at him. "How on earth do you expect to find him!"

"Artie, chill! I just told him to look for a manlier version of Matthew!"

Arthur glared at him. Alfred store back, searching his expression for... Whatever it was he was looking for. This little staring contest went on for a few minutes when a voice interrupted them.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you really do look like Mattie." The two jumped slightly at being interrupted, turning towards a red-eyed, silver haired teen. He smirked arrogantly at them, "Well, we gonna head out, or what?"

"Right! We gotta get back before Mattie notices we left! C'mon!" Alfred, in his over-excitement, grabbed Arthur's hand again, a snickering silverette following them.

* * *

The drive back was even longer then the drive there. Gilbert was even more annoying and arrogant and loud then Alfred, if that was even possible. Arthur was close to jumping out of the truck several times and walking, but decided against it.

As they pulled up to Alfred's cabin, Matthew was waiting just outside, glaring at the truck as soon as it came into view. The truck stopped and Gilbert jumped out, running up to Matthew and blabbering about something or another that made the blonde blush.

Matthew had wide eyes, focused on Alfred in a 'what-did-you-do' look.

Alfred smiled and winked at him, grabbing a suitcase Gilbert had tossed in the backseat.

Arthur sighed. _Like bloody fucking hell he's not going to be mad..._

* * *

_Author's notes: ... I have nothing against the South or Tim McGraw. _ I actually like Tim McGraw, and Southern accents are really... err, yeah..._

_I... I was planning on making this longer, with a little more PruCan, but –shrugs-_

_Yeah, a Tim McGraw song actually started playing on my YouTube. xD_

_Uhmm, next is Mattie's birthday and then Alfred's._

_Reviews are muchly loved! ^_^_

_~Matzuki_


	7. A Month Of Tears?

_~A Month Of Tears?~_

It was the day after Gilbert was brought to Alfred's cabin, and Matthew was still pissed off at his cousin. Arthur sighed, and Gilbert turned to stare at him from across the table

"What's up with you?"

"Just thinking that the tension between Alfred and Matthew is going to be even worse today than it was last night." Arthur had eaten supper there the day before at the Joneses insistence. _That_ went over wonderfully.

"Shit, really?" Arthur nodded at the silverette. "_Fuck._ It was bad 'nough last night!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to remind me! I got to sit between them!"

Gilbert snickered. "Right! Must have been totally awesome for you!"

"Yeah, right." Arthur grumbled as a door slammed somewhere down the hall, catching their attention. Alfred was following Matthew down the hall (from his bedroom, as it was the Canadian who'd slammed the door), trying to get Matthew to see his reason for bringing Gilbert there. The indigo-eyed teen shushed him as soon as he noticed said person sitting at the table. Alfred saw Arthur and smiled.

"So, whaddaya wanna do today?" He flopped down into the chair next to Arthur, glancing towards Matthew before turning back to Arthur.

Gilbert store at Matthew as he sat down quietly and mouthed 'you're related to this guy?' The Canadian teen nodded, glaring at his cousin, and then just looked down at the table. Gilbert raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Arthur snorted. "What _is_ there to do?"

Alfred thought for a moment. He jumped up suddenly, toppling over the chair, startling everyone. "We can go swimming!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't done that." Alfred whined a bit at that. "Besides, the water is bloody disgusting."

Alfred frowned and went to sit down again, not realizing that his chair had fallen over and fell hard onto the floor. Gilbert laughed loudly, Matthew hid a chuckle behind his hand, and Arthur put his head in his hands as silent laughter ran through him. Alfred stared at the three of them for a moment before he decided it was a proper moment to frown.

"Aw, y'all suck." Alfred picked himself up, now annoyed with the laughing trio.

"No," Gilbert exclaimed, "I'm awesome... Not like you would know anything about being awesome."

Before Alfred had a chance to come back with anything (stupid), Arthur spoke, "_So_, what are we doing?" _You're forgetting, there _isn't _anything to do.._

Alfred looked at him and smiled, "I thought we'd go on a hike, 'cause there's this really pretty pond-slash-lake-like thing near here, where the water _isn't_ gross, like, at all. See, Mattie knows what I'm talking about!"

Arthur glanced at Matthew, who was smiling fondly and (now) blushing. From the corner of his eye, he caught Gilbert gaping at the Canadian. He chuckled a little, and Matthew finally looked up at Alfred. "Yeah... I didn't think you remembered that place. It's been so long after all..." Alfred grinned wider.

" 'Course I remember! I'm the Hero, heroes don't forget!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. _Glad they finally made up._

"What?" Alfred glanced in Arthur's direction.

"Just wondering how you know of so many places in the area."

"Artie, I explained this t'ya already! Mattie an' I came here every summer! We would get bored and find these places by chance an' such"

Arthur blinked. "_Right._ Sorry, I forgot."

Alfred waved him off, " 'S all good. So! You guys wanna go now, or what?" Matthew nodded, and Arthur just shrugged. "Awesome! Let's go then!"

* * *

"It's still as pretty as I remember.." Matthew spoke softly, a content smile on his face. they were walking to God knows where (well, Arthur didn't know where), Alfred and Matthew were walking in front, with (much to Arthur's displeasure) Gilbert and Arthur following behind them.

"Well, DUH! It's only been, like, _one year._ Why would it change?"

"Alfred, zip it. I was just starting to forgive you."

"... You were forgiving me?" A cry tore itself from Matthew's throat when Alfred said that, and the self-proclaimed 'hero' pulled Arthur between them as a sort of meat-shield, much to his displeasure. "Don't hurt me! I _swear_ I didn't mean anything bad Mattie!"

The Canadian rolled his eyes, but lost his angered expression upon spotting a cave. "Hey, remember The Cave, Alfred?"

Alfred looked in the direction Matthew was, grinning widely. "Of course! C'mon, let's go inside and look 'round!" He grabbed Arthur by the wrist, tugging him along.

"Git, must you _always_ drag me around?"

Alfred paused, Matthew and Gilbert passing them, the latter snickering at them. _When did they start walking?_ Arthur shrugged and kept walking, Alfred flailing slightly as was being left alone.

"Artie~ don't walk away like that again!" Alfred whined as he caught up with Arthur.

The green-eyed teen huffed. "Why, you over-grown child?"

Alfred shrugged, "'Cause!"

When they got in the cave, there was a small sparkling pond, another smaller salt-water one nearby, the crystals in it shimmering and seeming to reflect the light off from the shining outside. Mattie had quickly disposed of his shoes and socks, pant legs rolled up with his feet dangling into the sparkling pond. Gilbert sat down next to him, leaning back on his hands and examining the top of the cave, the Canadian talking to him in a hushed tone.

_He'd better be confessing, or something..._ Arthur chuckled, recalling the love-struck looks Matthew had thrown the silverette the night before when he hadn't been looking. A small smile stuck to Arthur's lips.

"What's so funny?" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at the American teen's voice.

"Well..." Arthur said lowly, Alfred leaning in closer to catch his words. "Just noticing how bloody much your cousin is in love with Gilbert, and the prat doesn't even notice." Alfred straightened up.

"I know!" Arthur shushed him as the other two looked over to see what the commotion was. Alfred grinned brightly in their direction. "Enjoying yer gift yet, Mattie?" Said teen flushed, flipping his cousin off and turning back to the water; Gilbert snickering for what seemed like the billionth time in the last day.

Arthur smiled slightly, looking around the cave, taking in the colours of the walls and the lights reflecting off of them. The teen also felt a pair of eyes watching his, unease settling in the air. "Must you stare so blatantly?"

Alfred laughed nervously, walking further into the cave (A-and Arthur only followed to make sure he didn't get lost, or anything, seriously..!) "Would you rather I took a photo?"

Arthur frowned, "It'd last a Hell of a lot longer." The American teen smiled wider, if it was at all possible. "But no. Never." Alfred made to turn towards Arthur, likely to argue about something.

Arthur would never know, because the next moment Alfred slipped on a part of the wet cave floor, knocking into Arthur, sending him crashing into the cave wall, with his arm twisted at an odd angle. He hissed in a breath as a sharp pain shot up his arm, cursing quite colourfully.

"A-artie?" The clumsy American knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look bloody alright to you?" He snapped, wincing as he turned his wrist, that pain sharpening.

"Sorry, ah..." Alfred stood up, grabbing Arthur's good arm to pull him up as well, the green-eyed teen wrenching his hand away.

"Bloody clumsy git.." Alfred shuffled awkwardly for a moment, before breaking into a nervous chuckle.

"W-well, hey, at least it isn't broken, 'cause if it was broken, you'd be crying!" More shuffle, cue glaring and fiddling with clothing seams. "H-hey, I bet ya'd look cute in tears!"

At this Arthur promptly walked out of the cave, fuming, Alfred calling after him, _'No, w-wait..!' _He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, wincing as the angle he twisted his hand at made the pain return. _Hell, I bet it's sprained..._

Arthur's quick steps would soon bring him back to the cabin, where his mum examined his wrist (as she was a registered nurse) telling him it was a simple sprain. Arthur flushed, with either anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure which. The sprain was quickly treated and wrapped; Arthur's mum telling him not to lift anything with it, as it would delay its healing.

The teen glared down at his hands clasped in his lap as he sat at the table. _That git. He just _had _to fall, and just _had _to make that bloody joke about me in tears..!_ He huffed. _As _if _I'd cry anyways..!_

Arthur felt something twinge in his chest as he remembered the expression the blue-eyed teen had on when he realized Arthur was injured. He just chalked it up to irritation.

* * *

_Author's Notes: ...Oh, right, this chapter! Heh.._

_A lot of credit goes to KRHB on DeviantART for helping me so much with this! ^_^ you are awesome, Zero!_

_Oh, ahh... One last thing... I've seen this a few times, and I want to be sure... I see some people refer to themselves as "English" and not "British". Wh-which one is correct..? I will go back and change everything if I am wrong, I just... I'd like to know... Th-thank you if you help me understand..._

_Well... Reviews would be lovely, but I understand if you're totally pissed with me and don't want to._

_~Matzuki_


	8. I Find It A Little Bittersweet

_~I Find It A Little Bittersweet~_

Arthur didn't want to go outside. There was even less to do with his wrist in the condition it was, and anyways it only made him think o_—irritated. _Not like he would think of that git who spoke before he thought, anyways. Of course not.

Arthur reached for the smokes in his pocket without thinking, and winced as he remembered that was his _sprained _wrist. He finally managed to get one out and light it when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Hey, spare me a smoke?" He turned his head, a glare on his face. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Gilbert. He handed the red-eyed teen the box who quickly out a cigarette, the two exchanged the box and lighter in silence.

"So," The albino said, blowing smoke out as he spoke, "What're you doin' out here all alone? Haven't seen ya 'round in... Fuck, _days._ Mattie said you two were, like... Oh God, what was it..? 'together but not together', or some shit like that." The blonde snorted.

"Who'd wanna be together with that git?" Something twisted in his gut, Arthur quickly dismissed it. Something must've shown in his expression because Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him. The shorter teen returned it with a glare, stomping out his cigarette and starting to walk away. _Honestly, why am I surrounded by these people..?_

"Hey, wait up!" Arthur winced slightly at the familiar phrase (_The one that Alfred used... Damn it, stop thinking of him..!_) but slowed slightly anyways. Gilbert caught up, a smirk on his face that Arthur did _not_ trust. "There's actually a reason I needed to talk to you. Mattie said he had to talk to you about something that's really important, or whatever. So, you coming or what?" Without waiting for a response, Gilbert grabbed Arthur's arm, dragging him off.

"You dolt, where the Hell are we taking me?" He struggled futilely, but Gilbert just pulled him harshly.

"Man, don't you listen? I said, Mattie needed to talk to you!"

"Is it really so important that you have to drag me?"

"Ah, yeah!" Apparently Gilbert was walking fast, because a second later he pushed Arthur through the door of the Jones' cabin, shoving him into one of the bedrooms.

"Must you be so rough?" Arthur snapped, catching himself before he fell.

Gilbert smirked, "And here I thought you liked it rough." He winked, leaving a slightly disturbed Arthur as he began walking away. "Mattie'll be here in a sec., make yourself comfortable!"

The green-eyed teen blinked as he snapped out of... whatever state he'd been in. He sighed (though, truth be told, it came out as more of a huff) as he examined the room in a bored fashion. _I feel like I've been in this room before... I remember those curtains, and the bedspread... And th- Oh Hell._ Arthur's eyes widened when he realized what room he was in. _This is the room I was in when I s-slept over..._

"That asshole tricked me."

Arthur turned to run out of the room – and the cabin – when he ran into something, hearing Matthew's voice talking.

"C'mon, you both need to make up, and now! I'm getting tired of Alfred sulking around the cabin. So... Make up, or at least beat each other up and get it over with!" And with that, the door to the room shut, leaving Arthur and – as he looked up and found out – Alfred in the room together. Alone.

"... Damn them both to Hell." Arthur crossed his arms, looking away from the taller teen.

"Um, Arti- Arthur?" Said person spared him a glance, noting that Alfred actually looked nervous. "I-I'm sorry about, ah, before, you know, when I made you mad, but I always make you mad it seems, oh but that's not what I was gunna say."

"Alfred."

"I just, when you hurt your wrist," He gestured to it in an almost vague motion before continuing. "I thought you might have been really, _really_ badly hurt, and I couldn't be much of a hero about it, and I just wanted to make you feel better!"

"Alfred!"

"So, I kind of just said what seemed like you make you laugh! I thought, you know, but, you just got all, like, offended!"

"Damn it, Alfred, would you just listen for one second!"

Well, that got his attention. Alfred looked like someone had just ran over his puppy, then backed up back onto it. Arthur sighed yet again.

"Your babbling is giving me a headache, so if I say that I forgive you, will you _shut up_?"

Alfred smiled widely, running over and hugging the shorter teenager. "Sure thing!"

The door opened softly, a head of blonde hair peeking in. "Oh good, you guys didn't kill each other. That's good; I would have hated to explain to your parents how they suddenly lost a son." He opened the door all the way, allowing Gilbert to see as well. He grinned in a suggestive way as Arthur struggled to get out of Alfred's embrace.

"Maybe we should have left them for a while longer."

The Canadian blinked innocently. "Why?" Arthur felt his face heat up to an unhealthy shade of red, shouting curse words at Gilbert. Alfred laughed, hugging the shorter teen from behind as he moved around in his arms.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, grabbing Matthew's arm. "C'mon, let's give them some time alone!"

Arthur almost growled at the silverette's retreating figure.

And then he felt Alfred _nuzzling_ his neck. "I'm glad you don't hate me." He mumbled into the collar of his shirt.

Arthur tensed slightly at the affectionate gesture. "Git.." As Alfred was hugging him from behind still he couldn't see the small smile on Arthur's face. _Of course I don't.._

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__: …__ I'm trying to cut back on the repetitive words and phrases I'm using ;_; I'm sorry about that._

_I would like to thank three very special people. I know, lame, but whatever. Suck it up princess. So, those people would be:_

_Damia, the other author for this account. :3_

_KRHB on DeviantART for helping me in tough spots and rereading everything._

_And, lastly, TheMightyMightyMuffinMan, for telling me how awesome my story is o3o Hers is very awesome as well x3_

_So, uhm, like always, I... I would love reviews, even if it's only one. –smiles softly- They are... They would be nice to get..._

_~Matzuki_


End file.
